(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for providing a penetration of about 1 inch diameter through ice quickly. The ice penetrated is normally covering the ocean. This enables the lowering of sensors or other apparatus to the water below.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The means use prior to the present invention for ice penetration had many drawbacks. Explosives have the drawbacks of being hazardous, creating large craters rather than small penetrations and large amounts are required for large penetrations. Solid lithium and water reaction are both slow and hazardous. Chemical reactions such as ammonia reacting with ice to form a low temperature liquid are both slow and very hazardous. Augers were the most often used devices for drilling small holes through ice. For deep penetrations, sectional drill bits are required and a fixed drive unit is needed to counteract drive torque. Hot water jet drills are energy inefficient and gas generators are very hazardous.